The present invention is in a thin-walled bearing bushing produced by deep drawing.
There is known a bearing bushing in which a circumferential groove, concentric to the axis of the bearing bushing, is formed in the outer surface of the bottom section of the bearing bushing during deep drawing of the bushing (U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,313). A relatively sharp peripheral edge is formed between the surface of the sleeve section and the outer surface of the bottom section with minimum pressure. In the event a bearing bushing so formed is used to seat pins in universal joints, the face of the pin slides either directly or by way of an intermediate thrust washer placed on the inner surface of the bottom section of the bearing bushing. The axial carrying capacity of this inner surface depends essentially upon the accuracy of shape (evenness) of the inner surface.